gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
MegaMix Theatre
MegaMix Theatre is an arcade-style fighting game. Since the rivalry between Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Nintendo, Sega and Capom hasn't been very...popular recently I am proud to introduce this new series to the gaming world! Now let's cross our fingers and godspeed to these games to come. this game has 2D Sprites and 3D Platforms Gameplay Gaming Modes *Championship *Arcade Tower (Arcade Mode) *Challenge Battle (Challenge Mode) *Fighting Cloud (Versus Mode) *Go Online! (Online Mode) *Mini Frenzy (Minigames) *Modification (Customization) *Movie Theater (Extras) *Modifier (Options) Characters/Teams Cartoon Network Almost Naked Animals Team (Goes by A.N.A. Team) *Howie (Fighter) *Octo (Fighter Supporter & Host) *Narwal (Fighter Supporter & Host) *Duck (Fighter) *Piggy (Fighter Supporter) The Problem Solverz Team (Goes by The P.S. Team) *Alfe (Fighter) *Roba (Fighter & Host) *Horace (Fighter & Host) The Amazing World of Gumball Team (Goes by Watterson Team) *Gumball (Fighter) *Darwin (Fighter) *Richard (Fighter) *Anais (Host & Host Partner) *Nicole (Host & Host Partner) Regular Show Team (Goes by M&R (Mordecai & Rigby) Team) *Mordecai (Fighter) *Rigby (Fighter) *Skips (Fighter & Host) *Pops (Host) *Muscle Man & Hi-Five Ghost (Fighters) *Benson (Host) Adventure Time Team (Goes by F&J (Finn & Jake) Team) *Finn & Jake (Fighters) *Princess Bubble Gum (Host) *Other Princesses (Separate Hosts) *Ice King (Fighter) Disney Kick Buttowski Team (Goes by Buttowski Team) *Kick (real name Clarence) (Fighter) *Brad (Fighter) *Briana (Fighter & Host) *Honey (also known as Honey Splash) (Host & Host Partner) *Kick's Dad (still finding his name) (Host & Host Partner) More coming soon... Kid vs. Kat Team (Goes by H&E (Hero & Enemy) Team) *Coop (Fighter) *Kat (Fighter) *Burt (Host) *Millie (Host) *Old Lady Munson/Ms. Munson (Fighter & Host) Jimmy Two-Shoes Team (Goes by Two Shoes Team) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (Fighter) *Beezy J. Henious (also known as Beezy, Son of Lucius VII) (Fighter) *Heloise (called "Little Girl" by unknown fighter to be revealed soon) (Fighter & Host) *Lucius Henious the VII (also called Miseryville President Devil and Lucy (along with other fun-ny names)) (Host) *Sammy (Host) Phineas and Ferb Team (Goes by Flynn Team) *Phineas (Fighter & Host) *Ferb (Fighter & Host Partner) *Candace (Fighter) *Phineas's Mom (Host & Host Partner) *Ferb's Dad (Host & Host Partner) *Jermey (Host) *Isabella (Fighter, Fighter Supporter & Host) *Bajeet (Fighter Supporter & Host) *Buford (Fighter) *Perry the Platapus (also called Agent P, obviously) (Fighter) *Other Pet Agents (Fighter Supporters, also separate ones) *Major Monogram (Host) *Carl (Host & Host Partner) *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (also just called Heinz, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and German Evil Scientist) (Fighter) *Bob (Fighter Supporter & Boss) Nickelodeon Monsuno Team *Chase Suno (Fighter) *Jinja (Fighter) *Bren (Fighter) T.U.F.F. Puppy Team (Goes by T.U.F.F. Team) *Dudley (Fighter) *Kitty (FIghter & Host) *Chief (Dumbwerski) (Fighter & Host) *Keswick (Fighter & Host) Planet Sheen (Goes by Sheen* Team) *Sheen (Fighter) *Doppy (Fighter) *Aseefa (Fighter & Host) *Chock Chock (Fighter Supporter) *Dorkus (Fighter & Host) "*" - Temporary Fanboy & Chum Chum Team (Goes by Heroic Team) *Fanboy (Fighter) *Chum Chum (Fighter) *Oz (Fighter & Host) Nintendo Super Mario Team (Goes by Mushroom Kingdom Team) *Mario (Fighter) *Luigi (Fighter) *Princess Peach (Host) *Yoshi (Fighter) *Donkey Kong (Fighter) *Wario (Fighter) *Waluigi (Fighter) *Boswer (Fighter & Host) *Dark Boswer (Fighter & Boss) Legend Of Zelda Team (Goes by Hyrule Hero Team) *Link (Fighter) *Queen Zelda (Fighter) *Shiek (Transformed by Zelda and also Fighter) *Ganondorf (Fighter) *Dark Link (Fighter & Boss) Sega Sonic The Hegdehog Team (Goes by The Sonic Team) *Sonic The Hegdehog (Fighter) *Talis Miles Prowers (Fighter) *Knuckles The Echidra (Fighter) *Shadow The Hegdehog (Fighter) *Silver The Hegdehog (Fighter) *Amy Rose (Host) *Chaos 0 (Fighter) *Nazo (Fighter & Boss) Capcom Street Fighter Team (Goes by S.F. Team) *Ryu (Fighter) *Ken Masters (Fighter) *Chun-Li (Fighter) *Cammy (Fighter) *Akuma (Fighter) *Gulie (Fighter) Mega Man Team (Goes by MM Team) *Mega Man (Fighter) *Photo Man (Fighter) *Roll (Fighter & Host) *Bass (Fighter) *Mega Man X (Fighter) *Zero (Fighter) *Axl (Fighter) *Mega Man Vollnut (Fighter) *Roll Caskett (Fighter) *Tron Bonne (Fighter) Systems *Arcade engine here *PlayStation 3 *PlayStation Vita (used for Cross-Play) *Xbox 360 *Nintendo 3DS *GigaCom (Europe only) Trivia *At ComicCon, video game companies (like SEGA, Nintendo, etc.) promoted this game. *The Movie Theater feature includes a game exclusive lengthy trailer for The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2, to learn more about the movie idea, visit my (ETG) blog! ;) **The game also includes trailers for MegaMix Racing and MegaMix Olympics (America, Vancouver, and London. All three based on the M&S series) Category:Arcade Category:PS3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:GigaCom Category:Fighting Category:Cartoons Category:Crossover Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Online function Category:GameCom Category:"E" rated Category:VG Ideas